Amortentia
by Sable Supernova
Summary: Lily is confused, but a certain Potions class helps her work out what she really wanted all along. Written for QLFC.


Amortentia

Written for Round Seven of QLFC. Seeker for Wigtown Wanderers.

* * *

Lily was confused. She'd been confused for a long time, but she'd hidden it in a dusty corner in the back of her mind, hoping beyond hope that she wouldn't have to face it. Today, she realised she did.

It started at breakfast. She was late down because her stubborn hair hadn't sat as straight as she would have liked, so it took her two showers and half an hour to fix it. When she entered the Great Hall, the only available seat had been next to James Potter. Swallowing the annoyance that bubbled up in her throat, she sat down with a straight face, waiting for his usual comment. It didn't come. Turning to look at him, she was confused when she found him looking at the newspaper: he hadn't even registered her arrival. Lily didn't entertain the disappointment she felt. Since when had she felt disappointed by a _lack_ of attention from James Potter? No, it was ridiculous.

-o0o-

Between Charms and Herbology later that day, Lily was still considering it. It wouldn't leave her alone. She was walking down alone, having left Charms long before her friends in her rush to spend time alone thinking, and was grateful for the peace and quiet. Lost entirely in her own thoughts, she wasn't looking at the people she passed as she made her way through the grounds towards the greenhouses. They didn't matter right now, not to Lily.

"Since when does Evans think?" a voice called from her right, thick with derision. She whipped her head around quickly, catching sight of the dark hair and aristocratic jaw of what could only be a Black. Regulus Black, actually. The younger Slytherin had been somewhat of a thorn in Lily's side since he'd gained the confidence to taunt her with the characteristic smirk two years ago. She immediately felt her cheeks grow red as her blood began to boil. His smirk widened as he took in her reaction, walking alongside her.

"Since birth, actually," she retorted, trying her best to hide the effect he had on her. He knew it, of course, and she knew that he knew how he could get under her skin, but she wouldn't admit it.

Regulus Black was the other source of her confusion. Something about him was smouldering and dark, and he carried himself with an air of arrogance around her, as if he thought it was only a matter of time before she came running to him, begging for satisfaction. She may have dreamt that once or twice, but she was stubborn enough not to give in.

"If you ever need to relax, you know where I am," he replied, the suggestion heavy in his tone as he turned away and left her alone, stealing the last word he knew she loved to have for her own.

-o0o-

In Potions, the last class of the day, Lily closed her eyes as she entered the room, recognising the potion bubbling softly in the cauldron at the front of the class immediately. It was the last thing she wanted, especially today.

"If I could ask you all to gather around the cauldron, we've got quite a lesson in store today!" Slughorn announced. "Can anyone tell me what it is?"

"Amortentia," Lily provided, her voice flat. "The most powerful love potion in the world. It's aroma mimics whatever the person smelling it loves the most."

"Wonderful! Ten points to Gryffindor! Now, Miss Evans, could you tell us what you can smell?" he asked.

As the flush rose in Lily's cheeks, she inhaled the heady mixture.

"Leather, freshly cut grass and…" she tried to focus on the third scent, it was something she recognised from somewhere, "Firewhiskey?" She wasn't certain about that, and didn't understand it. She didn't even like the drink herself. She brushed it off, looking at no one as Professor Slughorn moved on to the next student.

It was two days later, heading down to the Quidditch Pitch for the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, when she was reminded of the potion. She was with her friends, laughing and joking, when she caught a scent of what seemed to be that exact mixture. She looked around for the source and at first, saw no one she recognised; no one was there who could ever be the object of her affection. And then she saw him.

Regulus Black.

No, it couldn't be. She didn't love him. He infuriated her! At least, that was what she thought. No, it didn't make any sense at all. But, maybe… She _did_ find him attractive, after all….

-o0o-

Back in the Gryffindor Common Room, celebrating the win, Lily tried to put all thoughts of it from her mind. She was drinking too much, she knew that, but she was of age now, so she wasn't breaking any laws. She was breaking School Rules, of course, but she allowed herself to forget that. She'd been dancing for what felt like hours, but feeling a little too warm, she stepped to the side by the window and rested her face against the cool glass.

"Lily!" a voice called out, and she turned her head to see who it was.

James was grinning at her as he made his way over, as intoxicated as she was, and she found herself smiling at his stupid grin and wonky hair.

"Dance with me," he said, pulling her straight into his arms and nearly knocking them both over in the process. She let out a giggle at his forwardness. He was always more demanding and certain when he was drunk, and she was more susceptible to his charms. As she righted herself and they began to dance awkwardly. Taking a deep breath, she suddenly recognised the smell that penetrated her nostrils and brought her wide eyes up to look at him in shock.

"The Amortentia…" she mumbled, staring at him. It wasn't Regulus. It had never been Regulus.

Leaning in, she placed a chaste kiss on his lips as everything suddenly fell into place.

"Finally," he whispered, before kissing her back.


End file.
